criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Pain is No Gain
No Pain is No Gain is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 139th case of the game and the 47th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in The Woodlands, district of Fario. Plot Folloing the reveal of Abismo and true intention of him as well as Barb's death, Dillan Sullivan stormed in the station wanting to report a murder by, apparently, a vampire near the torture chamber. Chief Loukas told Bruno and the player to follow Dillan and see what is behind all this. They nodded and went to the Yard of the chmbr where they found a legs inside the bush. Once they dragged the body out they found that a brutally scratched body of the torturer Mateo Arias. Once they sent body to the autopsy they started the investigation by exterminating a notebook and recovered a name of Krystyna Moonlight, a literature student the team met in |University who said that the chamber was her place of inspiration. They then decided to go inside of it and after searching the scene they found reasons to speak with Dillan once again but also found reasons to suspect an eccentric gothic photographer Aurora Maupin. With finished autopsy, the team was informed by Matilda that the victim had a struggle with the killer which ended badly for him because the killer partially paralyzed him before throwing him in the bush that killed him, pointing on his neck and a strange bite. She then said that around that bite were traces of the chewing gum, making the team to add that to their killer's profile. A while later, as the team recap the case, Daniel approached the team and said that while patrolling the woods he noticed graffiti on the old hydroelectric power plant that were addressed towards the victim. After hearing that, Bruno and the player went to the building to inspect the graffiti, but also and area, closer. After searching the arena the team found that the graffiti were made by a delinquent Christopher Romero who explained that he made then only because the victim's shameless preferences. The team then quickly discovered that an electrician Jenna McFry worked for the power plant. The team interrogated Krystyna about her threats for the the victim on what she said that only that way he would've leave her alone from harassing. They also spoke with Dillan after finding that the victim attacked him for being a stalker. Mid-investigating, the team recap the case near the power plan when suddenly a sound of explode broke out near the water barricade. The team quickly ran there where they found no one but the barricade still cracked more. They quickly decided to search the arena and quickly found that the mysteries bomber was Aurora who said that she needed to take her anger away after the victim kick her out after trying to sneak inside the dungeon to explore. They also spoke with Christopher again when they found that he broke the victim's axe but as well with Jenna who was sued by the victim for almost causing his electrocution while doing electricity work in his house. With all evidence found, the team was ready to arrest Dillan. As Bruno and the player approached him he slowly back away, telling the team to back off or their will be consequences. Knowing his background, they didn't paid any attention to the empty threats but instead Bruno asked him why he killed Mateo, making Dillan to deny everything but s the team continued to pressure, he lost his patience releasing a loud scream. He then said that they pushed too far into all this, same as Mateo. Dillan then flashed his teeth, revealing fangs, dipped in blood. Bruno loo at him and asked f he is the mutated vampire and why LUMIA wanted Mateo dead. He laughed for a moment and said that LUMIA has nothing to do with this and that Mateo's murder is a personal vendetta but also confirmed that he is the vampire created by LUMIA. Dillan jumped and landed few feet behind, explaining that he was just a homeless guy from Phoenix and that he moved to Fario couple of years earlier in hope to find better life but he found Mateo, a person who made his life hell. He explained that Mateo bullied him everyday for an year straight until he met a person named Aqucius who promised him that Mateo would never make him a problem and said that he just need to follow, which he did and inside the laboratory in the deep forest he was sent for a surgery that turned him into the immortal creature - The vampire. Bruno the asked him why would he kill him just now on what Dillan said that he needed time to get used to a new life and found where Mateo currently is and after everything to kill him. He laughed and suddenly charged towards Bruno who quickly shot with with two bullets but nothing seem to happen to him. Dillan suddenly grabbed him and went to bite him, a mysterious person grabbed him and pulled him away before pinning him on the tree. As they turned around they saw that the person who save them is Christopher who knocked Dillan's head again and jokingly said that for a pair of cops the team isn't very skillful before telling them that he might have interesting news to share. He said that he saw two green haired people talking about some LUMIA's lab for genetic engineering while in the meantime Abbi took Dillan to the custody cell. Knowing from the start what does that mean they asking him if he know where he saw then on what he said that it was near the dungeon, making the team to go there and inspect again. After searching the team found a broken glass case that was also and partially melted. After sending it for further analyzes the team was informed that whatever melt the case had a big heat resistance due to the high point on where the glass could melt. They thought for a while before remembering that LUMIA also managed to make Phoenix, meaning that they could've easily break and melt the case. Karen then also said that inside the case was some half burned flashing images of a fiery bird being tamed by Abismo. Knowing that they can't approach Abismo they decided to speak with Ronald Crazy and hopefully make him to help them taking down Abismo and his newly formed weapon. Ronald hesitated on first but accepted to help if he receive a shorter sentence. Even tho it was a long shot the team accepted and then Ronald confessed that Krystyna isn't just a writer but that she is into supernatural and genetics and that he and his team used her stolen noted to make Phoenix, They spoke with her and she revealed that in her newest draft a group of hunters defeated the manmade Phoenix was shooting 20 ice bullets into the bird. They then returned to Esmeralda who greatly accepted to help and asked the team to go to the dungeon and first shells for the ice bullet. The team did so and returned it to Esmeralda who started to work on bullets. In the meantime, Mia came to the player and said that Miriam Young wants to speak with the team. They went to her asylum room where she quickly locked the room and said that she need to redeem herself because she can't live with the guilt anymore. She confessed that her last victim, adoptive daughter Stella Gibbs plotted a conspiracy with Abismo about taking over LUMIA and that LUMIA knew that and Nerocius decided to hire her again from her "retirement". She then confessed that after finishing her job, LUMIA decided to throw her away like she did nothing and recently she overheard a conversation between Solomon Krause and R.D Tomahawk about putting her in the endless sleep. Knowing that accusations are heavy, Miriam said that she found a recipe for a soup of the poisonous mushrooms that could be from nearby hydroelectric power plant. The team went to search the place up and found set of footsteps but also mushrooms that where later confirmed to be heavily toxic and hazardous for human consummation. With all that in mind and knowing that Miriam could be a key player against LUMIA they decided to request a prion transfer documents for Miriam, but Judge Lawson said that there is no need for it. Hours later, Esmeralda called the team and said that everything is ready to defeat LUMIA's firebird. She armed herself, Mia and Bruno with bullets and went to shot Phoenix out of existence. After finding the location and battle begin. Even with Phoenix's full speed the team manage to took him down who exploded in the air, dropping a piece of a stone that revealed coordinates. Back tot the station, Madison found that the coordinates are of the old observatory who half fell into the ground which the government funded to become a research lab. In hope that they finally found LUMIA's Lab for genetic researches, Mia and the player where ready to go before Abbi stopped them, saying that Dillan broke out of the custody cell and ran into the forest. Knowing that he might went to the lab, the team decided to follow his trail and destroy another LUMIA's plan. Summary 'Victim' * Mateo Arias (Found dead inside rose bushes) 'Murder Weapon' * Rose Bush 'Killer' * Dillan Sullivan Suspects KMoonlightC47SFB.png|Krystyna Moonlight DSullivanC48SFB.png|Dillan Sullivan AMaupinC47SFB.png|Aurora Maupin CRomeroSFB.png|Christopher Romero JMcFrySFB.png|Jenna McFry Quasi-Suspect(s) RCrazyQSFB.png|Ronald Crazy EPrimeQSFB.png|Esmeralda Prime MYoungQC47SFB.png|Miriam Young Killer's Profile * The Killer knows spell casting. * The Killer chews gums. * The Killer speaks Romanian. * The Killer wears wooden ribbon. * The Killer is shorted then 5'6". Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Night of the Moon 5 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:The Woodlands